Rachel's Story Chapter 5
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: This chapter shows how Lester, Amy, Rachel and Bradley work to blend both families.


RACHEL'S STORY CHAPTER FIVE

Written by: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

(We are still at the Manoso Family Gathering)

Lester took Amy and Lester C home.

Lester C. asked Lester S.

"Since I am now family can I call you Uncle Lester?"

"If you like. I would be honored to consider you my nephew."

"Thank you, Uncle Lester."

They arrived at Amy's house.

"Lester, you should go get your bath and then get ready for bed. You have school in the morning." Amy said.

"OK, Mom. I really had fun, Uncle Lester."

"So did we Lester C. I will see you tomorrow after school."

"I will look forward to that."

Lester C. opened the car door and ran into the house.

Lester Santos turned to Amy.

"Are you sorry I kissed you earlier today?"

Amy looked into his eyes.

"No. I wanted to do that myself but I was afraid of rejection."

"Well, Doll, you can just forget that silly notion."

Lester leaned over and kissed her thoroughly.

When they broke the kiss Lester walked her to the door.

Lester pulled her into his arms.

"What day is good for you as far as date night goes?"

"I am off on Wednesdays but what about Lester?"

"How about we take him to play with Bradley? Then we can pick him up when we are done."

"It will have to be early so he is not up too late."

"How about we go out around 5 pm so we can enjoy ourselves? This way we can get him home and in bed on time."

"I would love that."

"Do you mind it when I call you, Doll?"

"No. I don't think I am that attractive but if you think I am then I am fine with it."

"Amy, you are gorgeous in my eyes. I look at you like Ranger looks at Stephanie. Love just beams between them every time they look at each other."

"Lester, I am very attracted to you. I want to be up front with you."

Lester cringes thinking she is calling it off.

"I am scared of the feelings I feel for you."

"That is fine, Doll. I will wait until you are comfortable with our relationship before we decide

to take the next step. First I want to take you on a date so I can have you all to myself. I love this feeling I have of wanting just to touch you when you are near."

"Lester, when you touch me it feels like it is electric. So I know there is something there. I am just not sure what "It" is."

"Doll, we can find out together. You better go check on Lester. I will see you when you come to pick him up at RangeMan."

"I will look forward to seeing your smiling face."

"You will see a smile on my face every time I get to see you. You are the reason for the smile."

"Good night, Lester."

Lester kisses her again.

Amy returns that kiss.

Amy almost caught herself telling him she loved him.

Those thoughts scared her like crazy. "Do I really love him in this short amount of time?"

Lester gave her one more kiss and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I can't help it, Doll, I just love the way you feel in my arms.

"Good night, Lester."

Amy turned and went into the house.

 **WEDNESDAY DATE NIGHT:**

Lester took Amy to a quiet place in the local park.

He had a picnic basket Full of Ella's good food.

They sat down at the picnic table.

Lester spread out the food choices.

"I chose to have this picnic so you didn't have feel like you had extra eyes watching us."

"Thank you, Lester. This means a lot to me. I am very nervous being seen with another man so soon after Randy's death."

"Amy, I fully understand. I am willing to keep us under wraps for as long as you think is appropriate. I don't need the public's opinion. I only want to make YOU happy."

"Lester...ah.." Amy takes a deep sigh.

"What is it, Doll? I won't hate you for anything you tell me."

"Lester remember when you asked me out? You told me good night."

Another deep sigh.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It was all me. I almost told you "I love you." I chickened out because I thought we

hadn't known each other long enough to feel those feelings. I have thought about it ever since. Lester if I tell you "I love you" will that scare you off?"

Lester bent his head down and kissed her."

"I love you too, Amy. I now know how it feels to have this much light in my dark world. I envied Ranger when he found Stephanie. I will do anything you need to make you happy."

"Lester, I was attracted to you when you called me at the Diner. How can I fall in love with only a voice? But I did! I wanted more but I never dreamed I would ever find love like Randy and I had but the love I feel for you is different and the scary part it feels deeper then what Randy and I had. How is the possible?"

"Darling, Amy. I realize I have to share your heart with Randy. But Sweetheart, he had his time with you. All I can ask is for you to give US time to build our own relationship. I love you too. I am willing to allow Randy his own place in your heart without being jealous of his memories. Those memories made you the woman I fell in love with. I am thankful you had those memories because I love the woman they made you into."

"I do love you, Lester. I remember you telling me how Ranger looks at Stephanie. I have seen with my own eyes what you meant. Do you really think you and I can have that much love for each other?"

"Darling, I can only speak for myself. I have had that kind of feelings ever since I looked into those eyes of yours. I wanted to touch you at the diner. That is why I shook your hand. I felt the electricity just like I know you did."

"What are we going to tell Lester?"

"Let's go ask his permission. Let him tell us what he is thinking about us being together. If he doesn't like it then I will work until he changes his mind. I want to protect you and him."

Lester pulled her close.

"Darling, if we can get his permission would you consider making US a family? I want more time with you. I already have a house that I own. Maybe I could move you and Lester into that house. I will continue to stay at RangeMan until we are ready to make it permanent. Please let me take care of the both of you. I promise not to ask for intimacy until you are ready."

"I am scared of that but the rest of me wants those feelings again. Maybe then I will feel whole again."

"Why don't we sit down with Lester and see where his feelings are? If we decide you and I want more we will get a room so he doesn't get wind of it until we can get it worked out?"

"Lester, I wished I had one night alone with you to make sure this is what I truly want."

"Darling, I can arranger it without Lester C knowing what we are doing?"

"I want to make sure you and I are right for each other before bringing Lester into the equation."

"How about next Wednesday? I can make arrangements with Rachel to invite Lester for a sleep over. Then you and I can have the whole night to ourselves. We can see where we stand after that. But Darling, I want you to know something."

Amy stiffens in his arms.

"Calm down, Darling. I have been called a playboy but since I have met and fallen for you I haven't give a second look to another woman. They could never be better than you are because you are the only woman I want!"

Amy pulled his head down to meet hers.

"Lester Santos, I love you."

They kissed each other until they needed air to breathe.

They packed up their things and headed back to Rachel's.

Lester and Amy knocked on the door.

Rachel let them in.

Lester looked down at Amy then looked at Rachel.

"Rachel, we have a favor."

"Come in and sit down. The boys are playing on the X box."

"Amy and I would like to become a couple. But we need a babysitter next Wednesday. Could Lester spend the night so we can explore our feelings without tipping Lester off just yet?"

Rachel had a smile a mile wide.

"Sure thing! I am happy for you two."

"I am not sure I am ready to be intimate yet. If it doesn't work out I don't want Lester seeing me crying or having to explain the tears to him."

"Amy, I will gladly watch that young man! Any woman who can tame Lester Santos has to be part angel just to get him calm down. But I see how he looks at you. Girl that man is definitely attracted to you."

"Rachel, I have told her "I love you". I meant every word I told her. I never understood how Carlos could feel like he does for Stephanie. But after meeting Amy I have wanted no other woman but this one."

"Amy, take my word for it. Lester doesn't say things like this lightly."

Amy looked up at Lester.

"Our feelings are mutual. I love him just as much."

"Then I will not give your plans away."

"Let me go get our boy."

Lester left the room.

"Amy, this is a Lester Santos I have never seen before. I am happy for you."

"Rachel, I am afraid I won't be good enough for him."

"Honey, he is already smitten you will do fine. That man is floating. I am happy for you both."

Lester C and Lester Santos came back into the room.

"Did you have fun, son?"

"Yes, Mommy. Did Uncle Lester hurt you?"

Amy chuckled.

"No, son. Uncle Lester was good to me."

"I am glad. I was told by Uncle Ranger if I had any trouble with him to let Uncle Ranger take care of him."

Amy laughed out loud.

"No, Son. No need for Uncle Ranger to deal with him. Uncle Lester treated me to a picnic and we have decided to see each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. Is this OK with you?"

"Uncle Lester going to kiss you like Daddy did?"

"Would that upset you?"

"Not if you really want him to."

Lester S knelt down by Lester C.

"Lester, I like you mother a lot. I would like to date her. Together we can decide if we can have the type of relationship like she had with your father. But your Mom and I need time to talk about what we want for each our lives. Including what is best for you."

"I like you, Uncle Lester. But if you see my Mommy will that make you my new father?"

"Well, Buddy. I will become your step-father when YOU think it is OK with you. Right now your Mother and I are just trying to find out if we have enough in common to keep seeing each other."

"Lester C, I like your Uncle Lester but I am not sure it is the kind of love I had for your father so we will be going out on "dates" so we can find this out. Do you have any objections to my dating Uncle Lester?"

"No, Mommy. Just as long as he doesn't hurt you like Jimmy Edwards daddy hurt his mommy."

"Lester, I promise never to hurt your Mother or lay a hand on her in anger. I give you permission to turn me into Uncle Ranger if you even think I have."

"Then it is alright with me."

"Well, Son. Next Wednesday Uncle Lester and I would like to go on a long date. Since we will be gone so long. It will be past your bedtime. Would you like to spend the night with Bradley so we don't have to wake you up when we come in?"

"Is that alright, Ms. Rachel?"

"Yes, it is Lester. Your Mother and I talked about it and I think you and Bradley would enjoy learning to be step-brothers in this big family we are joining."

"Brothers are better than Cousins, right?"

"Welcome to my family, Lester."

Rachel held out her arms and Lester C. ran into them.

"Does this mean I will have two Mommy's?"

"Yes, Son. When you are my house you will be my son. When you are with Rachel you will have to follow Rachel's rules."

"Mommy, I like this family. I feel more wanted than when you and I had no one but each other."

"I agree with you, Son. I have never felt more wanted in my life."

Amy smiled at Lester S. He felt like he was melting with happiness.

"Are you ready to go home Son?"

"Yes, Mommy. Let me go tell Bradley good bye."

Rachel looked at Lester Santos and Amy.

"You two make a good pair. Who knows maybe I will get lucky enough to find a man who will give me what you two have found."

"You could have the pick of any Merry Man you choose." Lester said.

"Lester, they are not my type."

"What is your type?"

"I want a quiet man who doesn't require a lot of maintenance. One that enjoys one on one time and one who I don't have to fight half of Trenton for."

"So you want a man who won't get called out at all hours of the night like we do?"

"True. I hate middle of the night calls!"

"I hope you find him, Rachel."

Lester and Bradley came back into the room.

"Mom, Lester said we might become brothers? How is this possible?"

"Honey, Uncle Lester is going to start dating Lester's Mother. So since we got adopted into the Manoso family that it would be like you two could be step-brothers if you wanted to be."

"Yes, Mom. I have only Julie as my sister. It is nice having another brother to talk to."

"Well, Uncle Lester and Amy have decided to go on their dates on Wednesday. If you don't care Lester will be spending the night with us so he isn't up too late."

"Really! You mean it?"

"Will this be alright with you, Bradley?" Lester Santos asked.

"I will love it, Uncle Lester."

"Thank you, Rachel. I need to get this fellow home. It is getting close to his bedtime."

"You are welcome. Thanks to you two I am glad we moved from Miami. It think Bradley and I may just stay here even after they repair the house."

"Can we Mom, really?"

"If you would like to stay."

"Please! Please!"

"I will talk to Ranger and see what kind of deal we can make on buying this house."

"Yeah Rah! I love it here. It is more fun than Miami. I have more family to enjoy so my vote is to stay here."

"I will talk to Ranger for you."

Bradley hugged Rachel.

"I love you, Mom!"

Bradley ran to go tell Julie.

 **THE NEXT WEDNESDAY:**

Lester and Amy drop Lester C off at Rachel's

"Amy, I have an idea." Rachel said.

"Let's make this a standing date so the boys can look forward to it each week. I will have them both taken to school so you won't have to worry about that either. This way you and Lester will have all the time you need to talk things our and decide what is best for the three of you."

"Thank you, Rachel. That is a good idea."

"My thought was if they are going to become brothers the I can get to know what Lester likes as well. He can also get used to me. I know Bradley will enjoy the company."

Lester Santos hugs Rachel.

"Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel smiled and nodded to him.

"You two go and have fun. This way there will be no rush."

Lester Santos and Amy looked back at each other and smiled.

 **THE DATE:**

Lester had chosen a restaurant that had a dance floor.

The food was plentiful. The music was the kind romantic dances were invented for.

After dinner and desert Lester led Amy to his car.

"Amy, thank you for our date. I really hate for it to end."

"Lester, you can spend the night if you like. You know I have fallen for you and fallen hard."

"I would like that. I was afraid to ask. To tell the truth I was afraid to ask because I wasn't sure you were ready for this step yet. I didn't want to push you."

"Lester, I have not been near a man since my husband died. I am leery how I will react but the truth is I have wanted you since the first day at the diner."

"That diner must have some magic in it. That is the place where Ranger and Stephanie fell for each other."

"Then let's go home. I want to feel like a woman again."

They arrived at Amy's house.

Amy led Lester to the bedroom.

Lester pulled her close.

"Darling, are you sure? I can wait if you aren't ready."

"Lester, I want you as much as I ever wanted Randy. How much I want you scares me the most."

Lester began to undress Amy and he loved the look of her body.

He began by sucking on her breast and kneading the other breast.

Amy was in a haze of feelings. She thought those feelings had been buried with Randy's body.

Lester then pulled down her slacks.

Next was the cotton panties she wore.

Lester began to massage the folds of the pussy.

Amy's body loved the attention.

Amy began to undress Lester by taking off his shirt.

Amy massaged his abs and tracing them with her fingers.

Lester loved the touch of her hand on his body.

Lester knew he couldn't stop even if she asked him to. He wanted this woman more than any other woman he ever had been with.

Nature took over. Over an hour later they lay spent in each others arms.

"Are you alright, Amy?"

"Actually I am. That was fabulous. Are you sorry?"

"Darling, I have wanted you since I first heard your voice on the phone. No I am not sorry. I just hoped you won't be sorry either."

"Lester, you are a skilled lover. I feel we could be good for each other. This may scare you away but I definitely know for sure that I love you."

"Darling, that makes me totally happy! I love you too with my whole heart."

"Lester, what about Lester?"

"Honey, I love him. Not because he has my first name but he is a good kid. Having me around will that upset him?"

"He loves you too. He is so fascinated with all the training he is getting. Seems as if some of the kids have been teasing him because he was so quiet until him and Bradley started practicing at recess. They have been keeping their distance since they started showing off how skilled they were. He told be he wanted to grow up to be like you."

"Since Ranger is into being Bradley's father what if I ask Lester if since we are dating that I can treat him as MY son?"

"I think he would jump at the chance. As for me I will take you as much as you want to give me."

Lester kissed her and that led to a second round of lovemaking.

Amy woke up and looked over at Lester.

She thought this man is so handsome. She looked at his chest and just wanted to touch him.

Lester was not as asleep as she thought.

"Darling, are you staring at me?"

"Guilty. I just had to make sure you were real and not a figment of my imagination."

"Darling, I am very real. In case you have forgotten we both said we loved each other. Even now I still mean every word I have ever said to you."

"Lester, I do love you."

Lester kissed her again.

Two hours later Amy had to get ready for work.

Lester watched her dress. How did he ever find someone this gorgeous? He loved every move she made.

"Amy, how about I take you and Lester out this week end for a joint date?"

"We close at 4 pm on Sunday. You could pick us up then."

"Who watches Lester on the week end when there is no school?"

"He stays here alone. But he has to be quiet so the neighbors doesn't know he is alone."

"Darling, I can be his babysitter. Him and I can get to know each other. Then you can relax because he won't be alone."

"How can I repay you for what you have done already?"

Lester took her in his arms.

"Darling, when I fell in love with you I knew you were a package deal. Besides if I want to be a father to Lester than shouldn't I get to know my own son? Besides I would kill anyone who tries to take Lester from you. So please, Sweetheart, let me learn to love my son as much as I already love his mother."

"How will be able to do that still do your work?"

"You forget there are 35 Uncles to help. Your son will be so smart the kids would never dare to challenge him. I just want to keep him close to me so I know he is safe."

"Thank you, Lester. I will feel better knowing that he is safer being with you than here alone."

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you too, Lester."

"I will be waiting until you come to get him this evening. I will have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Honey, if I tell you it won't be a surprise but I will need Lester's help so just be ready for a fun evening."

"You are too much, Lester Santos."

"Nothing is ever going to be good enough for you. Head to work and I will pick Lester up from school. Then together he and I will work on your surprise."

Amy grinned at him.

Lester kissed her one more time and they walked out to their cars.

"Have a good day, Sweetheart."

"You two boys behave today."

"You just took all the fun out of it. I will see you after you get off work."

Lester kissed her and helped her into the car.

One more kiss and Amy headed to work.

 **AT PAT'S DINER:**

Amy arrived at Pat's Diner.

As soon as she walked in Pat, the owner took one look at her.

"Who put that look on face. Don't tell me you don't know what I am talking about?"

"I had a date with Lester Santos last night. We have decided to become a couple if Little Lester will approve."

"Lester Santos from RangeMan?"  
"Yes. You know him?"

"Girl, you know that man is multimillionaire don't you?"

Amy flopped on a bar stool.

"Multimillionaire?

"Yes. He earned most of his money in Black Ops. He has only recently been released from his government contracts for less than a year I think it is."

"Then what doe he want with someone like me?"

"Amy, you are a pretty woman but I would say it was your caring nature that caught his eye."

"Now, I am worried I can't be everything he needs."

"Amy, that man is an honest as they come. If he said he is attracted to you then believe him."

"Thanks for the information, Pat. I will have to think about this some more."

"Calm down! Don't push him away because of his money. His character is above reproach. Believe whatever he has told you. He is a good man, Amy. Rich or broke he will take care of you."

"He told me he loves me."

"Then by all means don't let money scare you away. He is a good man."

"He wants to be Lester's father."

"Then let him! Child, that man will bend over backwards to protect you and Lester. You would be a fool to let that man get away. Money aside he is a good role model for young Lester. Stop worrying about his money. Take the time to know the man behind the money. My opinion is you couldn't have found a better man for both you and Lester."

"Thanks, Pat. I do love him. I want him as much as I ever did Randy."

"I knew Randy and I know Randy would want you to be happy. Lester could fill his shoes nicely."

"Amy took a deep breath.

"I need to get to work. I just need to think this through."

"My vote is still on Lester. Don't forget he is willing to raise Little Lester. Some men wouldn't be willing to do that for another man's child."

"True."

 **BACK AT RANGEMAN:**

Lester was in his office when his phone rang.

"Lester Santos."

"Lester, it is Amy."

"Hi, Sweetheart. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I learned something about you that scared me. I learned how rich you are and I need to hear it from you. Are you sure you want someone who can't even afford a babysitter for her son?"

"Darling, I did not fall in love with your money or the lack of it. I love the girl who made last night the special night I have had in a very long time. I love you, Amy."

"Sorry, I just need so much reassurance it seems. I am not sorry for last night I am just afraid I wouldn't be enough for you."

"Honey, you are more woman than I deserve. I am not sorry for last night even if you called it off but I sure hope you would do that to me. Money can't buy us true love. That is the kind of love I am offering you."

"No, I just got scared. I just had to hear your voice. I want us to be the couple we talked about."

"Then I will make sure you know once and for all that I want you and only you."

"Why do you love so one so insecure?"

"Darling, commitment is a scary thing. But I truly want only you. So go back to work but you better know you will be on my mind while I am working on this mountain of paperwork before me."

"Thanks, Sweetheart. I just had to make sure."

"Darling, there is no other woman who has ever made me feel this strongly about a relationship."

"I will see you at 8:30."

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you too, Lester."

They hang up.

Lester is goofing off from work today.

He is planning the surprise of Amy's life.

On his lunch break he went to the grocery store and go the things he knew that Ella would need to make her homemade pizza.

Lester took the ingredients to Ella and explained his idea.

Ella suggested they use the rooftop since it was getting closer to Lester's bedtime.

Ella even told Lester that she would make a special desert.

Lester went back to work and before he knew it it was time to go pick up the boys.

Lester Santos asked Lester C. to stay back when they got to RangeMan because Lester wanted to have a heart to heart talk with him.

Hal took Bradley to the gym.

"Did I do something wrong, Uncle Lester?" Lester C asked.

"Lester, I want to surprise your mother tonight and I need your help."

"Surprise her? Why?"

"Lester, I need to talk to you first. Let's go out for a snack so no one can hear us."

"Is Mom in trouble?"

"No, Sweetie. I am the one in trouble."

Lester S takes Lester C to Lester's SUV.

Lester S drives to a cafe close by.

They order sandwiches and fries.

"Lester, I am in love with your mother. I would like to marry her but I needed to find out what you thought about my marrying your mother before I ask her? I want you to tell how you really feel about it."

"Would that mean would truly be my Daddy?"

"If you would like me to be."

"Then what would I call you? Uncle Lester or Daddy?

"Whatever you are comfortable with."

"Would we live together?"

"Yes, most married people live together. Would that upset you?"

"No. That would mean I would be like other kids at school. They tease me because I am an orphan."

"Lester, they don't understand the language well enough. An orphan means you have lost both parents. You still have your mother so you can't be an orphan. They are wrong."

"But if I had you for a new Daddy then they would leave me alone because I have both parents."

"Is that the only reason you are agreeing to my marrying your mother?"

"Oh no, Uncle Lester. I love being around you. I am learning so many new things it makes my life fun again.. You have taught me things my Daddy didn't even know about. I think it would be fun to have you for an everyday Daddy."

"Then will you help me pick out the rings for me to give your mother?"

"You mean I get a say so too?" Lester C said excitedly.

"You sure do. Besides you know your mother's tastes better than I do. Let's finish up here and we will go to the jewelers and find a set of rings because I want to ask your mother to marry me tonight. We are going to have homemade pizza on the rooftop. Ella, the cook, makes a mean pizza plus she is going to make us a special desert too."

"What if Mom says "NO?"

"I am hoping she won't."

"Let's go find those rings just in case she says "yes".

Two jewelers later Lester C spotted a set he knew his mother would like. That set." Lester C pointed out the set he meant.

Lester Santos looks at them and he agrees with Lester C. They are gorgeous. There is an engagement ring, wedding ring and a groom's ring. They were done in rose yellow gold with an antique look to them.

Lester S had to guess at the size. The jeweler said if they didn't fit to let him know so he could resize them. Lester S tried on the groom's ring and found it fit perfectly.

Lester was almost overcome with emotion just having the ring on his finger. He couldn't wait until it would be there permanently.

Then Lester S spotted a ring that had the letter "L" on it.

He had the jeweler size Lester C's finger.

The jeweler said he had on in the back room that would fit.

The jeweler returned with the ring.

Lester C tried it and it fit.

Lester S told the jeweler to put that on the bill as well.

"Why do I need a ring too if you are marrying Mommy?"

Lester knelt down beside Lester C.

"I want to buy this ring so that you know that your Mommy is not the only one I love. I love you too, Son."

Lester C's eyes started to water.

"Thank you Un... Daddy."

Lester S hugged Lester C.

"You know they are constantly getting us mixed up? Then when you are around me how about if we start calling you Lester, Junior? Or Junior so they immediately know which Lester they mean?"

"I would like that. I just hope Mommy says "yes" so I can be your son."

Lester S's heart melted at the love this young boy was showing him.

"Well, I can call you my son even if she doesn't."

"I think my real Daddy would like you."

"I will do my best to raise you the way your real father would be proud of."

They take the small sack and Lester has another stop to make

Lester S took Lester C to a tailor Lester S knew of.

Lester S bought both of them tuxedos. They would need them for the wedding.

They headed back to RangeMan.

They show Ella the rings and Ella liked them also.

Ella took them to the rooftop to show them the decorations she had put up.

Lester C was amazed.

Lester S was very moved. They were gorgeous.

 **8:30 ARRIVED AND AMY PULLS INTO RANGEMAN:**

Amy parked on the third row of the guest parking.

Amy went to the Lobby.

Manny was manning the desk.

"Here is your ID badge, Ms. Amy."

"Thank you, Manny. Do you know where my son might be?"

"I have orders to have Hal to escort you to him."

Manny buzzed Hal.

"Amy is here."

"Be right there."

Hal came into the lobby.

"Ms. Amy, follow me."

Hal made a turn and started climbing the stairs.

"Where is my son, exactly?"

"Ms. Amy, your son and Lester have a surprise for you so I am taking you to see their handy work."

"I feel like I am being set up."

Hal chuckled.

"Ms. Amy, I promise you will love what your two boys have planned for you."

Hal opened the door and stepped aside for Amy to enter the rooftop.

Amy saw both Lester's standing there in tuxedos.

"What is going on here?"

Lester C answered her. "Mommy, we wanted to show you that we both love you so Daddy had Ella fix our supper so we can have some...what was that word, Daddy?"

"Privacy, Son."

Lester S stepped over in front of Amy.

He immediately got down on one knee.

"Amy Cardwell, will you marry me?"

Tears filled Amy's eyes.

"Please say yes, Mommy. Please!" Lester C pleaded.

"Yes!"

Lester S kissed her an put the engagement ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"I love you, Amy.

"I love you too, Lester."

"Mommy, Uncle Lester said I could call him Daddy. Is that OK?"

"That is between the two of you but I think it is special that he wants to call you, Son."

"How soon can you get married, Mommy?'

Amy laughed.

"Honey, he just asked me. We will talk about that then you will be the first to know."

Lester S pulled her to him.

"Amy, let's eat supper then I have a surprise for the both of you."

"You are full of surprises, Mr. Santos."

"Nothing is too good for you."

Ella brought in the pizza.

"I take it she said "yes"?

"She did. I get a son in this package deal as well."

"I am happy for you, Lester. You too, Amy."

"Ella, I have never known a man like this man. I fell for him by just the sound of his voice."

"Well, anything you want to know about him come to me. I know his background and all of his secrets."

"You wouldn't, Aunt Ella!"

"Oh but I would!" Ella laughed "Don't worry most of them are not too risque. He most of the time he has been a good boy. I am glad he found a woman he actually wants to keep. I agree with you choice, Lester."

"Thank you, Aunt Ella."

Amy and Lester, Jr. were treated to the best pizza they ever tasted.

When they were done Ella brought each of them a banana split!

"You need the ice cream to tame down the spices since it is so late and bedtime can be better."

After they ate and cleaned the dishes away Lester S led them to the garage. They got into his SUV. Lester drove out into the country and pulled into a gravel road. They came to a set of designer gates. The lettering read "Heaven's Second Home."

Amy chuckled at the saying.

"Hmm, what is this Lester?"

Lester punched in the code to open the gates.

He drove up the lane when a 3 story house came into the view.

"This is a house I bought when I retired from Black Ops. I saved it for when I found the right woman. You are the only woman to cross this thresh hold because I never found anyone I wanted to bring here because none of them felt right. This could be our family home if you like it well enough."

"Are you serious?"  
"You are a package deal and so am I. I would love for you to move in with me. I normally stay at RangeMan because I didn't want to live here alone."

Lester parked the car and opened the front door and punched in the security code.

Amy was dumbfounded at its beauty.

"Do you like it?"

"Lester, this isn't a house it is a mansion!"

"Nothing is too good for you."

"I am in shock."

"Come on let me show you the rest of it."

Lester gave them the tour. Lester C got to pick out his own room.

The house had 6 bedrooms, a full screen theater, an indoor heated pool, four car garage and a full size gym. The kitchen was state of the art.

"Would you honor me by moving in with me?"

"What do you think, Son?"

"Mommy, I love it here. Daddy took me to our house. He even brought us clothes for tomorrow so we can stay here tonight if you want to."

"You have thought of everything, Lester.

"I had some help, right Son?"

"See Mommy Daddy even bought me a ring too."

"Yes, I will stay here with you. No one will believe me when I tell them."

"It is real as my love for you is real. Junior it is past time your bedtime. Why don't you go get ready for be and we will tuck you in within a few minutes. I will be taking you to school tomorrow because we need to change your contacts at school since this will be your permanent residence."

Lester C hugged his Mother. Then he hugged Lester S.

"Good night, Mom and Dad."

Amy and Lester 's hearts felt like they were going to explode with happiness.

Lester took Amy's hand to the master bedroom.

Amy was still in shock.

"Darling, did I miss anything you need?"

Amy looked around

"No, Dear. You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

Lester pulled her close.

"You are worth more than I can give you. I love you, Amy. Now I know why Ranger had so much trouble accepting what Stephanie offered him. I was petrified you would turn me down."

"Sweetheart, I love you too much to do that."

They went to Lester C's room. He was already asleep.

Amy and Lester both kissed his forehead.

They went back to their room.

They climbed into bed.

They were snuggling together. They both loved the closeness they were feeling.

They had a quick love making round and fell asleep in each others arms.

When they woke up Lester made Amy and Junior breakfast.

They had their first family meal in their home.

Everyone left for their daily routines with mile wide smiles on their faces.

They are very close to becoming an actual family.

We will return to them later. Let's check on another member of this blended family.


End file.
